Second Chances
by blackxxcat013
Summary: It had been 7 years since he graduated from senior high, 7 years since he moved to a different area, 7 years since he was separated from his love. 7 years after, Inui returns to home to Seigaku hoping to earn the heart of the person he loves the most. Set at the same time as 'Waiting'. Warning: BL, InuKai. The rating may change to a T in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

**Prologue**

"_'I... I like you too sempai. But you're leaving... you're going far away," he paused."I - I just don't think... I just don't think I'd be able to handle the distance," he said._

_ "There's nothing to worry about," I tried to keep calm but my voice... my voice betrayed me. I didn't want to sound so desperate, didn't want to sound like I was begging him to love me no matter what. What kind of upperclassman would I be? " I'm not going out of the country."_

_ "But there's going to be transportation costs and phone costs and I'll just be a distraction to sempai's studies," he replied._

_ "You are not a distraction!" I nearly growled. He sounded so desperate NOT to be in a relationship with me. "Have I ever let our training get in the way of my studies?"_

_ His shoulders stiffened. 'Crap, must calm down,' I thought to myself. He nodded his head._

_ "I don't want to bother sempai or his family."_

_ "You're not a bother! You'll ne-"_

_ "Sempai... I just don't think it's the right time... for something. I'm not ready. I don't feel ready to handle a relationship with you. I like you... I just..." he trailed off._

_ I felt like my world was crashing but as I looked at him I saw that he was struggling too. It dawned on me then. I was pushing this immense pressure on him that may tamper our friendship forever. _

_ "If... if you..." he spoke again, so quietly that I nearly didn't hear him. "In... in a few more years... maybe."_

_ My eyes widened at the realization of what he said. "I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you no matter what."_

_ He blinked at me, startled by my answer. He opened his mouth to say something and I was on edge wanting to hear his words when -_

_ " Sadaharu!" my mom called._

_ "Kaoru, I- What were you going to say?" I was frantic._

_ "Sadaharu! Come! Let's take a picture with your teacher!"_

_ "Go to your family, sempai," he turned to leave but thankfully stopped . I wasn't quite ready to let him go just yet. "Congratulations on graduating from senior high."_

_ FInally, with a slight smile, he turned to leave once again. His figure began to crack and shatter before my eyes. Every movement surrounding me stopped and the world quickly turned black, engulfing me into the darkness to the point that I... just... couldn't... breathe..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, hello guys. I feel like it's been a long time since I've posted something on this site. I was too caught up on K-pop fanfics and, I guess, I have a writer's block in that area of fics now. So, it's still summer where I live right now and I've gotten back into reading manga and watching anime. So I figured, why not write a fanfic. Anyways, this is my first Inui x Kaidoh fic in a while and this is probably all I've really written so far. It's set at the same time as my fic 'Waiting' so if you haven't read that and its prequel, check it out. You'll see cameos of the characters from that fic because I thought it would be interesting if I added this fic into that mini-somewhat post high school universe that I created there. I'm still not sure where I'll stir this plot to. Hopefully, I'll be able to upload a chapter by the end of every week, maybe every two weeks? If I start to lag, that's because I'll be busy going into my first year of university! Woo, I'm excited. So please be patient with me, alright? Alright, please review~ Thanks guys~**

**Blackxxcat013**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

I woke up with a start. Feeling my surroundings, soft, smooth blanket underneath me and the fluffy pillow beneath my head, I sighed. _Good, I'm still in bed._

I sat up reluctantly, pulling my green blanket off of me and dangled my legs over the edge of the bed. I thought of the day ahead; calculating the probability of my former teachers and soon-to-be colleagues remembering who I was, all the while getting out of bed and doing my morning routine. I thought about what would happen if I saw my former classmates while brushing my teeth, how I would introduce myself if I did meet them in the near future.

Today is the first meeting for the teachers of Seishun Gakuen. It is a time to introduce any new teachers to each other and to receive the schedules of their classes and the profiles of each student attending the class appointed to them.

I have been a teacher for three years following my graduation from T University located in _. I was offered to be a professor immediately after I graduated from the university, my research in chemistry was turning quite popular, but I refused. What I wanted was to be surrounded by the same adrenaline I felt in high school. Nothing else would be able to satisfy me.

For three years, I worked at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku alongside my honourable friend, Renji Yanagi – I applaud him for being so patient with me all this time. I took a liking to the area especially after my parents moved us there right after I graduated from Senior High. I had the pleasure of seeing some former tennis club rivals in the span of those three years. Yukimura worked there as the tennis club coach. Sanada would often visit. I had the opportunity to play matches against these formidable players during off days. Even then, I wasn't satisfied.

Now, I stand in front of the doors of a school I knew all too well.

"I'm home, Seigaku," I admired the exterior of the school building. Nothing had changed save for the newer, shinier windows. After recently moving out of the family home, finally, after living with them for 24 years, I am home again.

I stepped into the building, staring at the walls in fascination. Nothing has changed except for the things on display and perhaps the newer shoe lockers. Everything else looked the same as they did before.

I made my way to the teachers' office. Taking a deep breath, I entered the room. Once I was inside, I greeted my fellow teachers and I was introduced to the Head Teacher of the Science Department. Science had always been my forte and so it is the subject that I chose to teach. It is only right to share to the students my passion and knowledge after all.

After a few more minutes of introductions, we were all called to the gym. The meeting was going to start. The new teachers were called to the stage and were asked to introduce themselves, including me. There were about five of us new additions to the school, two males and two females who looked to be the same age as I was. In a matter of seconds, it was my turn to introduce myself. I did not want to.

Standing in front of the podium on the stage, I thought of how to introduce myself. I felt oddly nervous introducing myself to the rest of the staff. Was it because I was returning to this school? What should I say to increase the percentage of a good impression? Should I go and say, " Nice to meet you" or "Nice to see you again"? About 30% of these people knew who I was. About 13% would recognize me. In any case, either greeting would give me at least a 60% chance to leave a good impression.

I could feel the sweat trickle down my forehead and I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and greeted: "Good morning, my name is Sadaharu Inui. I was a former student of this very school and I am honoured to return as one of your teachers. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Let's all get along!"

There were a few chuckles from the seated teachers though they all clapped once I was done. I walked back to my seat with the other teachers, trying hard not to show my nervousness on my face. Once I was seated, I sighed in relief. That was done with.

As I watched the rest of the new teachers give their own introductions, I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around the room in search of the one staring at me, slowly turning my head to the left and slowly to the right. Just as I looked 135 degrees to my right, I caught movement from the corner of my eyes. The person stilled. The person was male, with jet black hair that reached until a little below his ear. His shoulders were broad, though he was partly covered by someone sitting both next to him and behind him.

I couldn't help but feel that I have seen his shoulders before, his hair similar to the one most important to me. It reminded me of K- No,no. He isn't here, He can't be.

Before I knew it, the meeting at the gym was over. The teachers filed out of the building and into their respective departments at the teachers' office, receiving their lists of students for the year to look into.

As I was reading over my list of students, the sound of a chair scraping the floor caught my attention.

"Ah, Kaidoh-kun," I could feel my body stiffen in shock. It couldn't be that he was still stuck in this place. I thought he had wanted to go pro? Or that he wanted to get into animal medicine?

"Ah, yes. Here are the documents you asked from Satonaka-sensei, Yousuke-sensei." The latter's voice was deep and raspy. Very much like his.

"Thank you," I heard Yousuke-sensei, the head of our department, say. "By the way, we have a new addition in our department today. Have you met?" I gulped.

I could hear their footsteps come closer to my desk, his deep, raspy voice accompanying the rhythmic clicks of their heels on the floor.

"No, sir. I had to check on the equipment in the Home Ec room," the other replied.

"Ah, yes," Yousuke-sensei chuckled. "Wouldn't want those kids to burn themselves."

A deep chuckle rang out.

"This guy," I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Is a returnee to this school. He graduated high school here, went away for University in the Kanagawa Perfecture, got kicked out if Rikkaidai after teaching there for three years and wound up here again. Don't you feel sorry for the guy?"

I turned my chair around, finally able to face the ones addressing me.

"Please don't say such things in a way that people might misunderstand," I said, nearly dropping my jaw after seeing the one accompanying the department head. Yousuke-san is a man in his late forties. He stands at 5 feet, 9 Inches and has short, curly, graying chestnut hair.

There he was, Kaidoh Kaoru. My doubles partner and the boy - man, now - that I once loved. No, I still do love.

"Inui-sempai," he spoke, his low raspy voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Ah, Kaidoh-kun. Nice to see you again," I replied, unable to stop the grin from forming on my face.

"You know each other?" Yousuke-san asked, alternately looking between Kaidoh and I.

I nodded. "This guy," I placed a hand on Kaidoh's shoulder. "Was my fellow tennis club member and doubles partner back in high school." I retracted my hand. "Is there still a tennis club going on?"

"Yeah, though they aren't doing very well," Yousuke-san answered. I raised an eyebrow at the statement before turning to look at Kaidoh.

"There's no fixed coach. No one really wants to manage it," Kaidoh stared at his feet, shame somewhat evident on his face. "I already had a club to manage before the last coach transferred and we can only take care of one club. I can't take care of it even if I want to now."

I nodded, more to myself than to anyone else. "I can take care of it... Probably."

"Ah, yeah!" Yousuke-san exclaimed. "You played tennis, didn't you? And you were a part of the team, weren't you?" I nodded at every question. "Go talk to the principal about it. It'll probably be good for the team. They haven't won anything apparently since this guy left," he added, tilting his head towards Kaidoh.

"Alright, I can probably do that now."

"Yeah," Yousuke-sensei spoke first, breaking the silence. "You should do that now. Get this guy to take you. I'll see you when you get back and I'll take you to the labs to check the equipment," and with that, he left.

An awkward silence surfaced.

"Sh-shall we go?" Kaidoh asked suddenly, making me jump.

"Yes."

We walked out of the teachers' office and into the hallways. The school seemed so empty without all the bustling students.

"I think... They're expecting you to take over the tennis team," Kaidoh suddenly spoke. "The principal had such high hopes even when Coach Ryuuzaki left. Our generation left a good taste in his mouth I guess."

I hummed. "Then the probability of them accepting my request to coach the team is..."

"About 97%" he answered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because you were a part of the team that won Seigaku the National Championship title ten years ago AND you were the team manager that made sure the team was in good shape - juices or not," he announced. I couldn't even respond to his statement. I felt a surge of pride within me. I was glad that he thought that I was a help to the victory of our team that year. It was truly a wonderful feeling.

An air of silence accompanied us the rest of the way to the principal's office. I hoped to have said some more, reminisce about the past even, but the silence was too comforting to break. The three minute, forty five seconds and six millisecond walk to the office was too precious to shatter.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I had already been typing this before I posted the prologue. So I finished this faster. I only have two other chapters drafted so far and it's no way near the midpoint of the fic. So, I'll probably concentrate on writing the drafts instead of typing them for now. Thank you for reading guys and remember to review~ Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Blackxxcat013**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The process to be the new tennis club Coach went faster than any of us thought. Like Kaidoh and Yousuke-san mentioned, the Principal absolutely adored the idea of assigning me the position. To my surprise, he had even arranged to personally take care of all the paperwork needed for the assignment.

Kaidoh could only stand in silence beside me.

We bowed towards the Principal before we left his office.

"Well..." I started to say as we walked back to the teachers' office. "That was an interesting turn of events."

Kaidoh hummed in agreement. "There was an 80% chance of that happening. It was to be expected." I raised an eyebrow at him; he didn't seem to notice. "Though I don't think I've ever seen the Principal so enthusiastic about anything. He must've been proud of the tennis club."

Silence took over our conversation. I find it interesting how after accumulating so many questions to ask him, so many stories to tell him, I can't seem to find anything to talk about. I searched my brain for a possible topic of conversation, resulting in 47 different topics ranging from - tennis to his health and even to his family. None of these topics seemed fit for us to have a long conversation.

As I slowly thought about a conversation topic, I saw Kaidoh's shoulders tense from the corners of my eyes.

"S-so" he mumbled, almost too quiet for me to hear. I couldn't help but sneak a glance towards him. "H-how've you been?"

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

As he spoke, he shifted his gaze to a direction opposite mine. "H-how have you been these last few years?" He paused, my brow raising higher on my face. "I-I didn't really hear from you and no one from the team mentioned anything about you so..."

Does that mean he was worried? Is he saying that he missed me?

"Ah, well." When had we reached the teachers' office and stopped walking? "Right after I graduated from high school, I got accepted to a university at _ and my dad got promoted to a branch in the same area so the family just decided to move there. It was more convenient that way. I think they didn't trust me with the house," I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand. "I guess I just wasn't great at keeping in touch with anyone." It wasn't like I had told anyone that I was moving anyway plus I was keeping myself from falling in too deep.

"I - I see..." he stared at his shoes, his lips pursed into a thin line. Did he want to say something? A shift.

"Hey," I caught his attention. "Are you free tonight?"

"Huh?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"I was wondering if we could grab a bite at Kawamura's for dinner and, you know, chat - catch up for old time's sake." I was hopeful.

He didn't answer for a while, just blinked at me like I was insane. Well, maybe some other day...

"Um," he opened his mouth to answer, his eyes - I nearly chuckled - was filled with determination. However, at the same time, the door to the teachers' office opened and out came good old Yousuke-san.

"Ah, there you are," he greeted. "I thought you guys had gotten lost or something. I was ready to go look for you. Anyways," Yousuke-san faced me. "Something happened with my kid and I have to go get her and all that stuff. So, sadly I won't be able to personally show you the toys of the science department so I've appointed that guy over there to escort you."

He pointed back to the teachers' office and there at the doorway stood a familiar face. His red was styled exactly the same as many years ago. His short red locks was parted on the left and his fringe long enough to cover his right eye.

That's strange, my data on him showed that he had no interest in chemistry or in any kind of sciences for that matter. Maybe my data is a bit outdated.

"Kamio Akira," I greeted, extending a hand towards him.

"Inui-san-sempai-sensei-san," he laughed, taking my hand into his in the meantime and shook it. "I'm not sure what to call you."

"Call me whatever you see fit."

"Inui-san it is then."

"Good, good. You know each other too," Yousuke-san interrupted. "Saves me time from introducing you to each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get going now alright. Just ask if you have any questions alright? Don't hesitate to call. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that, Yousuke-san dashed into the teachers' office, grabbed his stuff and darted out of the school.

"So you're back here, huh, Inui-san," Kamio said suddenly.

"Yeah. How come you're not at Fudomine?" I asked. I didn't really care but I was still 4.2% curious.

"Well, Fudomine didn't have any teaching openings for me and Seigaku was looking for a chemistry teacher, so I ended up here," he answered so nonchalantly.

I see. New information processed.

"Chemistry, huh. I never pinned you to be a chemistry kind of guy. I thought you were more into music?"

"People change Inui-san," he replied. Was that a smirk on his face? "You better update your record on me now."

"Hm, sure. I guess I will."

In the midst of our conversation, a cough brought Kamio and I to the attention of another person. How could I get so distracted?

"Um, I'll be going inside now to look at my student profiles," Kaidoh excused himself. "I'll see you later, Inui-sempai, Akira," and disappeared into the teachers' office.

I felt my ears twitch as I nod at him, Kamio waving at him beside me.

"First name basis?" I asked, pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose.

"Well, I somehow got him to call me by my first name since we knew each other from high school anyways," he explained, reaching behind his head to scratch at his nape. "He's still uncomfortable when I call him by his name thought, so I just don't do it."

I hummed, refraining myself from thinking if he would let him by his given name. I tried not to think about it. It was futile.

A slight cough brought me out of my thoughts.

"Are you ready?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: Yay update! Hi guys! I just want to tell you all that I will be starting university next week, so I'll probably be busy the first few weeks, no matter how excited I am for it.. it will take time away from typing this thing. So I won't be able to update that much. Thanks to Darkness Nemesis and kitty cat lysanne for putting this story on alert, I hope you liked the past two chapters so far. I hope the same for all of you who read this fanfic. I really wish you guys would review this fanfic so that I know what you liked, what you didn't like, if there was something I needed to improve on, what you think will happen in the next chapter. I just really want feedback from you readers. So please do review~ It's a way for me to improve on this fanfic and stuff. So thank you again. The next chapter won't be posted anytime soon. As an update on the drafts, I just recently finished chapter 3 and since the summer here where I live is ending and I'm getting ready for school again, I'm finding it hard to find time to write the next chapter. I have a vague idea of where this story is heading though. So don't fret! This story won't die! I will update as much as I can. Also before I forget, there will be slight OOC in most characters due to my personal view of how they'd turn out if they were to be this age. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thank you for reading guys~ Please review!**

**Blackxxcat013~**


	4. Chapter 3

The tour of the science labs was not as interesting as I thought. The two chemistry labs were still located at the same place since my highschool years and, save for a few new equipment, nothing had changed. The tour had lasted a little bit more than ten minutes. Kamio had wanted to make sure that I knew where everything went. We went back to the teachers' office right after and he left me to myself.

* * *

It was about five in the afternoon when I packed my things to leave. One of my colleagues approached me as I stood from my chair. The chance that it was Kamio was 40%; my other colleagues 58%; Kaidoh 2%.

"Inui-sempai," my colleague greeted.

I nearly choked at the sound of his voice. "K-kaidoh." My prediction was wrong.

"I-I..." he fidgeted, his voice quieting to a low hiss. I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at his behaviour.

"I - are you..." he started to say, eyes fixated on the ground. After a deep breathe, he straightened himself and looked me in the eye. "Are you free tonight?"

I chuckled, my brow rising higher in amusement. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

He seemed to shrink away again for a moment before speaking. "W-we could grab a bit at Kawamura-sempai's and chat... if you want."

"Sure. Let me just make sure I have everything," I answered, proceeding to check my bag. I could see him fidget beside me. It was entertaining to see him like this. To those who don't know him as well as I do, he would just be the serious, scary-looking, quiet Kaidoh. I am grateful to Coach Ryuuzaki, who allowed us to be doubles partners in the first place, that I am able to see the more 'hidden' side of this man.

I zipped my bag closed before facing him again. "All set. Ready to go?"

He gave a low hiss of agreement before we ventured out the door in the direction of our tennis club's prized eating spot.

* * *

"WELCOME!" came the greeting from the employees once we entered Kawamura sushi. The restaurant was bigger than before, now having a longer bar and more seating areas to accommodate more people. The place brimmed with the same amount of energy. The sushi chefs worked tirelessly behind the bar and the servers delivered food swiftly and smoothly. It seems that the restaurant has hired more people since I had last visited.

"How many people?" a male server, who by his facial features and arm muscle structure was around 15 or 16, cheerfully asked. I nodded to myself. Their business has grown well.

"Two," Kaidoh answered immediately, following the server after a short 'Follow me please.'

We were seated at a table in the middle of the restaurant, close to the sushi bar and in direct line of sight with the door.

Kaidoh ordered for the both of us almost immediately. I was surprised that he had remembered what I preferred to eat. I was impressed. The flush that painted his face pink after realizing what he had done was even more marvelous.

"I-I'm sorry," Kaidoh hissed, eyes drawn to the table separating us. "W-we could call the server again and you could order something else."

I chuckled. I seem to be doing that a lot today. "No. It's alright," I waved my hands in the air hoping to stop him from feeling guilty. It was no use. He wouldn't spare me a glance at all. "You ordered just what I wanted."

His cheeks flushed a shade darker as he reached for his cup of water set on the table earlier by the server.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, shrugging off my blazer and slightly loosening my tie.

"I've been well," he answered, taking another sip of his water. "How about sempai?"

"I'm good," I answered, noticing him move restlessly in his seat. It seems that he's struggling to keep a conversation with me. I'm not making him nervous, am I? I'm not sure how I should go about making him feel comfortable. What could I say? Ah, whatever.

"You can relax, you know. I'm not going to bite," that's a good start, I guess. He looked at me, finally. "I'm still the same Inui from junior high, you know. Probably just a little bit older, with more gray hair and worse eyes but still the same. You don't have to be nervous."

He blinked at me before I noticed his shoulders visibly relax. Good, he was warming up to me. Ah, it felt like junior high all over again.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I didn't really know what to say."

"Despite asking me out here?"

A nod.

"Hmm, interesting. Well," I shifted in my seat to a slightly more comfortable sitting position. "There's a lot of things we could talk about. For example, do you still play tennis?"

"Um, not as much as I used to. I help out Kikumaru-sempai at his animal shop at times when it's a day off. I still jog every morning though," he answered, taking another sip of his drink.

"Why not?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why aren't you playing as much tennis as you used to?" I clarified.

"It's different. Everyone is busy now."

I saw his hand reach for his cup from the corner of my eyes and, almost immediately, I unconsciously grabbed his hand, stopping him from doing so.

"Was it because I wasn't there?" his eyes grew wide at my question. What am i even saying? "Did you miss me?" his brows furrowed. _Stop it self!_

"Eh? Isn't that Kaidoh and Inui?" a familiar voice startled the both of us and Kaidoh immediately pulled his wrist out of my grasp.

I looked up to see the intruder of the conversation. I was surprised to see that there wasn't only one but two people moving quickly towards our table. One of them had chestnut-brown shoulder length hair; his eyes were closed and yet he seemed to see everything. Fuji Syuusuke did not seem to have changed physically. The one behind him frantically looked around the restaurant, brows knit together in frustration. He was taller than Fuji by about 3 inches, had familiar black hair and hazel eyes. _Ah_, Echizen Ryoma. _My how he has grown_.

"Syuusuke," I could hear the harsh whisper and see the grip Echizen had on Fuji's arm. "They look like they're having a serious conversation. Let's sit somewhere else."

"It's fine, Ryoma. It won't take long. Besides, we haven't seen them in a while. There's no harm in talking to them and asking them how they are," Fuji answered, smile never leaving his face.

With a sigh, Echizen let go of Fuji and the latter stood by our table.

"Fancy seeing the two of you here," Fuji greeted. "How are you? Still teachers?"

Echizen's eyes narrowed as he glared at me, at Kaidoh, at our table. His cheeky attitude hasn't changed, I see.

"We're good. Both still teachers. The school year's starting soon so it's going to be a little busy in a bit," I answered, looking at Fuji. His smile is as eerie as ever. "Why not join us for the night instead of getting a table for yourselves. It'd be easier to chat that way," I offered, noticing Echizen and Kaidoh flinch from the corners of my eyes. Echizen's glare grew harsher and Kaidoh eyed me with the same degree of intensity. Though before I could take back my offer, Fuji already pulled out the seat beside me.

"Sure," he says, smile growing wider. "We'd love to join the two of you. Right, Ryoma?"

Echizen sat with a grumble opposite Fuji. I suppressed a chuckle. Fuji has the tall brat wrapped around his little finger.

"So, how have you been Inui? We haven't talked in a while," Fuji rested his chin on his hand, his elbow upright on the table. Kaidoh started to fiddle with his drink.

"The two of you kept in contact?" the shock in Echizen's voice was apparent.

"Why, of course," my chestnut haired companion answered, almost mocking. "How else would I have gotten those videos of you?"

"Hmph," Echizen grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair.

Kaidoh's eyes widened.

In a matter of seconds, he was fixing his bag, taking out a bill to pay for our dinner and stood up.

"Sorry, Inui-sempai. I just remembered something that I had to do at home," his cheeks were flushed red. "We'll catch up some other day." He bowed towards the other two people at the table and left.

I sighed once he exited, turning to Fuji as I spoke again. "You really have bad timing, you know that?"

My chestnut haired companion chuckled. "I try."

Echizen scowled, drawing our attention. "Now about those videos?"

If looks could kill, I'm certain that I would be dead by now.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I updated this story, I apologize. Thank you to all of you who patiently wait for the updates. I just finished a year of university and, well, I hardly found any time to write. Also, to be honest with you, when I started this fic, I had an idea of how to start it and how to end it. But how to get from the beginning to end, I had no idea. I still don't. I usually only upload my stories when the drafts are 100% complete. For this one, I just uploaded what I had completed. Because of this, time between updates could range between a short to a really long period of time. Even now I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with this fic, so please be patient with me. Anyways, here's the third chapter for now~ Up next will have some sort of introduction to some members of this generations Seigaku tennis team~ Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it~**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
